


Flower Flattery

by AKarswyll



Series: Shipper Holiday Collection [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Valenship, Valenship 2013, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has never given Sam flowers before and thought it was time he should flatter her with them for Valentine's Day. GateWorld Valenship 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fems, for listening to me complain and making this better.

Jack O'Neill climbed the steps to his Virginian townhouse carrying a paper wrapped package and let himself into his home after a day at work. The house was warm and welcoming after the cold of the February day outside and he welcomed the rush of heat as he shrugged off his uniform coat and hung it up. His cap went on the entranceway table and his keys joined Sam's in the key dish. She was actually home. Not in some other state, or on some other planet, or somewhere in the universe, but home.

Listening for a moment, the only thing he heard was music from the radio and a quick look around showed she wasn't downstairs in the living room or kitchen. That suited him just fine and quickly he crossed into the kitchen. In the kitchen he opened up the paper wrapping and drew out the dozen red roses that had been within.

He checked them over and was pleased that not a petal looked out of place. Now, to give them to Sam as a bouquet or in a vase already filled with water…

Well, a bouquet was more romantic but his practical wife would probably appreciate finding a vase ready for them already. Setting the roses down for a moment, Jack dug through the cupboards and surprised himself to find an actual vase. He thought he'd have to substitute a juice pitcher for one.

Filling the vase with water, he centered it on the kitchen table in plain view and propped the packet of flower food against it. Gathering up the roses, he was surprised to find his heart beating fast and his hands were a bit clammy as they gripped the stems. Telling himself to get a grip, they were only flowers, he climbed upstairs to find Sam.

The sound of steady typing led him to the combined guest room and office and as he nudged the door open with his foot—his hands tucked behind his back holding the roses—he could see Sam busy at work on the computer. And except for the fact that she wasn't in BDUs and now had long brown hair, it was a sight that he'd seen countless times.

"Sam?"

"Hum?" she murmured in response as her fingers kept typing away.

Pushing the door wide open he entered the room and crossed to stand beside her, nervously jiggling his weight a bit. He'd never done anything like this before and he didn't know if she'd really like it or anything. "Sam?"

She just hummed again and Jack couldn't help but grinning through the nerves. It wasn't just the sight that was familiar, but the obliviousness when deeply immersed in her work. He shifted his grip on the roses, and one hand free now, reached out with that hand and tapped her on the shoulder. "Sam, pay attention."

"I am," she answered absently.

"No you're not. Look at me."

Her brow furrowed at the interruption she looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

With a sigh, he reached out again and taking a hold of her shoulder he spun the computer chair, and her on it, around to face him.

"Jack!"

"You can go back to your… whatever, in a minute," he said as he rocked back on his heels. "Right now, I have something for you."

Sam gave a huff sigh and sat back in the chair. "Okay, what is it."

Jack opened his mouth, and suddenly found he didn't have a clue what to say. Trying to come up with something, he cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.

Sam looked more curious now than annoyed. "Jack what is it?"

Jack took a deep breath and taking the rose out from behind his back, he held the bouquet out and managed to say, "Happy Valentine's Sam."

"Oh… oh Jack…" her voice was soft and almost trembled as she reached out. Cradling the dozen red blossoms in her hands like she was holding a vial of precious naquadria she drew the bouquet to her.

Jack let go and felt a sudden rush of relief. She liked them.

Sam pressed her face into the bouquet and her eyes closed in blissful pleasure as she drew a deep breath and inhaled the fragrance. When she opened her eyes, they glimmered with a touch of tears and a tremulous smile curved her lips. "Th-thank you Jack. Thank you."

Jack smiled and found, that as Sam buried her face in the roses again, that he didn't need to say anything at all really. The flowers had been a perfect gift for Valentine's Day to say 'I love you'.


End file.
